english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
David Vincent
David Vincent (born August 29, 1972) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques in Bleach. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Assault Soldier (ep22), Crewmember (ep13), Martian Officer (ep17), News Reporter (ep1), Orlov Leader (ep20), Pilot (ep4), Pilot (ep15), Platoon Leader, Ship Officer, Shuttle Captain, Soldier B (ep14), United Forces Operator (ep16), Zebrin *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi *Blue Exorcist (2013) - Arthur Auguste Angel *Charlotte (2016) - Furuki (ep11) *D-Frag! (2015) - Boruta Torada (ep12) *Durarara!! (2011) - Seiji Yagiri *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Male Student (ep6), Seiji Yagiri (ep4), Store Manager (ep8), Toramaru Gang Member *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Seiji Yagiri *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Brother of Pinion (ep9) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Corporal Freisz (ep14), Additional Voices *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Masurao *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Van *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Anonydeath *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Hakudo (ep4), Sakon *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Senketsu *Mob Psycho 100 (2016-2017) - LOL Cult Member (ep3), Punk A (ep5), Tenga's Subordinate (ep4), Tokugawa (ep2) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Naze Turbine *Monster (2009) - BKA Employee, Businessman (ep14), Inspector#1 (ep18), Neo-Nazi Arsonist (ep17), Police Officer (ep1), Reporter (ep7) *No-Rin (2016) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2015) - Duval *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Akira Yamatoya (ep1) *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Fighter B (ep7), Madiath Mesa, Rescue Worker (ep7) *Tokkō (2007) - Counselor (ep9), Itto Araragi *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Seiichi Inoba 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Arthur Auguste Angel *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2009) - Additional Voices *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Kingsglaive *Lupin the Third: Jigen's Gravestone (2015) - Newscaster, Rondo Owner *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission (2008) - Captain *KITE Liberator (2008) - Real Estate Agent Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Male Robin, Michalis 'Video Games' *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - Robin *Halo 4 (2012) - Additional Voices *Resistance: Burning Skies (2012) - Army Soldiers, Civilians, Pilots *Section 8 (2009) - Corde *Section 8: Prejudice (2011) - Corde *Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2009) - Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger: Portable (2010) - Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2011) - Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi *Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (2010) - Richter Belmont *Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles (2007) - Richter Belmont *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Ranger 8 *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Intelligence Officer, Tolman *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Avatar *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Additional Voices *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#9 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Male Custom Voice#9 *Growlanser: Wayfarer of Time (2012) - Vallery, Vester *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - CFW Brave *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - CFW Brave *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Anonydeath *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Anonydeath *Operation Abyss: New Tokyo Legacy (2015) - Kenichi Kanzaki *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (60) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (54) *Years active on this wiki: 2006-2017. Category:American Voice Actors